Bones Haters
by Dr. Brennan-Cooper
Summary: The group goes on Vacation but Bones doesn't return.
1. Bones come Back!

**Feeling morbid so this is a little fiction about the whole bones crew going on Vacation and Dr. Brenan not returning!**

**Unnecessary disclaimer- I don't own Bones (duh!) otherwise it wouldn't be FAN fiction!**

Cam arrived back first surprised to see the Dr. Brenan wasn't already there. Within two minutes Hodgins and Angela returned.

"Hey Cam, how was your trip?" Angela asked.

"Well considering I was with Michelle seeing colleges it was very hard for my wallet." Cam replied.

"Dr. B already working?" Hodgins asked looking around for her.

"No, she isn't back yet," Cam answered.

"That isn't like Bren at all." Angela said.

"Maybe she is actually having fun," Hodgins offered.

Both women looked at him like he was insane. Right then Zach entered. "Hey Hodgins! Angela and Cam it is good to see you." Zach said smiling.

"Hey Zach." They all called out then Booth walked in.

"Where is Bones?" He asked immediately.

"Well hello to you too, Booth. She isn't here yet either." Angela said.

"I have been calling her, we have a case." Booth said.

"Here take Zach I will send her when she arrives." Cam said.

Booth looked down at Zach and sighed. "Come on kid." He said.

Once they arrived at the scene Zach looked at the body and Booth sat anxiously looking for Bones.

"Early to mid-thirties, female, 5ft 9inches." Zach read off.

They headed back to the Jeffersonian. "I will reconstruct the face," Angela said taking the head. She placed the markers and scanned everything to the computer. On the screen appeared Dr. Brenan's face. She screamed then fell onto the couch shaking.

Everyone ran into the room. "What Angela?" Hodgins asked grabbing his wife.

All she could do was point to the screen. "Is that Dr. Brenan?" Cam asked but no one needed to answer.

"There is a mistake," Booth said, "This is all a lie."

"Like Dr. Brenan always said bones don't lie people do." Zach answered.

They stood in shock for a minute then cam said, "I will get DNA off the body and if it is Dr. Brenan's I refuse to work on it any farther."

"Me too." Hodgins said.

Angela could only nod her head in agreement.

"I am completely in agreement," Zach said.

"NO if this is Bones her killer deserves to be caught and you are the only people I know that ALWAYS get the guy." Booth shouted.

"Booth Angela can't do this, I can't, none of us can!" Hodgins yelled.

"No honey Booth is right she at least deserved this." Angela answered.

The next morning they all came into work. Booth came and sat at Brenan's desk.

"Why Bones? Did you have to do this? I can't live without you! Why didn't I tell you this before it was too late?" Angela walked in at the end of Booth's speech.

"I loved her." He said, "I didn't want to scare her so I didn't tell her. She always said that we would never be able to be more than partners."

"She didn't think anyone really cared about her." Angela said. "I wouldn't know Hodgins or work here if it weren't for her and without her I am ready to quit."

"This is my last case with you. Angela but never be mistaken she knew you were her friend. She referred to you as her sister." Booth said.

"I can't believe she is gone," Cam said as the rest of the group entered.

"I used to think she was annoying but after we nearly died in that car she was like a sister to me. I found that I truly cared if she was okay now I feel like my sibling died." Hodgins answered.

"She was humorous to work with and quite intelligent." Zach answered.

They all sat around crying.

"Why are you all upset?" A familiar voice asked.

"BONES!" Booth ran and grabbed her. He kissed when he finally pulled away she looked shocked.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Vacation I sent every single one of you a text saying that I missed my flight and you all replied." She answered.

"I NEVER got a text from you," Angela yelled getting up, "I thought you were dead. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Well why would you think that?" Bones asked.

Angela turned on the computer, this is why.

**I DON'T THINK I WILL CONTINUE THIS TELL ME IF I SHOULD!**


	2. Body on the table

**Once again this is a fanfic thus I don't own bones!**

Brenan looked at the screen, "Why do you have a picture of me on the screen?"

"That's why we thought you were dead I'm so happy you aren't," Angela said grabbing Brenan.

"I am too," Brenan answered.

Everyone laughed. "I believe it is only polite that I inform you that I heard all the nice things you said starting with Hodgins. Thank you I was quite surprised but I sure you all were simply speaking out of sorrow." Brenan announced.

Booth looked relived, but everyone else looked shocked.

"I meant it Dr. B I really consider you family." Hodgins said.

"We all do." Cam said.

"Thanks." Brenan answered.

"We still have a dead body on the table even if it isn't yours so can we go?" Zach said.

"Zach, we keep him for when you need an obnoxious reality check." Booth said.

"He is right," Dr. Brenan commented.

"Too work, says the king!" Hodgins bellowed in high spirits.

**Looking at the body**

"Interesting there is marks of reconstructive surgery and metal plates." Dr. Brenan said.

"I don't know how I missed that, I will do better in the future," Zach said.

"Wait someone got surgery to look like you? Wait, I said that wrong, no offense I mean you are nice looking… but uh why?" Cam stuttered.

"I understand what you mean Dr. Soryan but I am not sure why. Actually I believe this would be considered strange." Bones said she looked to Booth, who insisted on staying at the lab.

"Yep this is strange but most things that happen here are." Booth said.

"DNA! It matches Dr. B's but not in the veins but the blood covering it. One other weird thing is that this blood is over 2 years old." Hodgins ran in yelling.

"Even I am confused and this is rare," Zach said.

"Let me see the body," Booth said.

"Seely? Why? Bones aren't really your _thing_." Camille said.

"Let me see," he said pushing his way through. He picked up a femur, yep right here on this arm it says, "in the future Temperance." You are too squinty for your own good." Booth said his voice light but not taking his eyes of Brenan.

"That is a femur." Zach said but even he couldn't say more.

**Please review and thanks so much to ThebannaforBrains. Any guesses on what is happening, who the body is, or who the killer is? PM or review with guesses I will finish when at least one person gets a question right!**


	3. All about the EXs

**DISCLAMER- OTHER CHAPTERS**

"Ok," Brenan spoke first, "Two-years ago. I gave blood two years ago but that isn't the only way to get blood." She began to mumble.

"You were not attacked two years ago you were attacked this year and four years ago and only 4 years ago. Of course I mean serious enough for this much blood." Booth said.

"Um do you remember every time I was attacked?" Bones asked.

"Basically," Booth said too preoccupied to be embarrassed.

"So assuming that they got the blood through the donation, who were you with?" Cam asked.

"It was for the FBI but Booth hates needles so I went with Sully." Brenan said.

"Sully stole your blood and killed a woman in order to carve a death threat in the bone?" Angela asked.

"Don't forget making her look like Dr. Brenan too." Camille said.

"Wait whose blood matched inside the veins?" Bones asked.

"Um….. Hannah Burley." Hodgins said nervously.

Booth's face fell even though they broke up he didn't want something bad to happen to her.

Once again the room was silent until Brenan's phone rang. She answered it only to hear, "Seely Booth's Son has been buried alive he has 24 hours to live unless you bring the Temperance Brenan to the West Gate park." Bones dropped the phone and turned pale white.

"They have Parker," She barely managed to whisper.

**I had one correct guess about what was going on and it was that someone was after Brenan. If anyone can tell me who they are (yes multiple people) and why I will update faster. Please review.**


	4. Micheal in the gravedigger

**Disclaimer- Hart's not mine TADA**

"What?" Booth screamed.

"Who has Parker? What did they say?" Angela asked.

"T-the grave digger," Brennan answered.

"Heather Taffet? She is dead!" Hodgins answered.

"West Gate Park, the voice said go to west Gate Park," Bones said, "Just me then you can have Parker back."

"WHAT? No I am not getting him back and loosing you!" Booth yelled.

"I am going to try to figure out whose voice it is," Angela said.

"I am going to look at Hannah's Bones," Brennan answered.

"I am going to trace the call," Hodgins said.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"I recognize the voice but can't tell who it is!" Angela said frustrated.

"Play it," Bones said, "Michael, it is definitely Michael."

"Your college professor and ex-boyfriend, you mean that Michael?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Brennan answered.

"No one else's exes attack them, or their partner's son." Seeley said.

"_I _never dated Hannah _YOU _did! I want Parker to be safe too." Brennan said running out.


End file.
